Randomnesschat room!
by Methane
Summary: Random charlie bone slash OC dialogs, LOL diologs and chatroom! I know that this has been done before, but not with slash. [old story read at own risk]
1. Chapter 1

CHARLIE BONE/ HARRY POTTER/ THE THIEF LORD/ ERAGON/ BACK TO THE FUTURE/ ME

CHARLIE BONE/ HARRY POTTER/ THE THIEF LORD/ ERAGON/ BACK TO THE FUTURE/ ME

RANDOMNESS!!

Where they are: some place in between books…you need to find a book in order to go 'in' to the story.

Me: gah! I forgot to bring my math worksheet home!

Manfred: ha ha ha

Charlie: ha ha ha

Me: stop laughing

Draco: I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my body for my body

Me: shut up

Draco: avada kedevra!

Manfred: ha stinkin ha now go and wash those plates

Draco: I'm not your servant! why can't I go to the ball?

Me: ok...no idea where that came from

Draco: didn't you read Cinderella in like kindergarten or something

Manfred: no I read Harry potter

Draco: you should read Draco Malfoy

Me: is that even a book?

Draco: no. why does he get to have a book named after him and I don't?

Me: cause he's good and you're evil

Scipio: I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm going to read Charlie Bone.

Manfred: how? He's a person

Scipio+Me: no he's not. He's a book character

Manfred: wait a minute, you mean that I'm a book character too? Then he is too!

Draco: no I'm not I'm too sexy to be fake

Me: you're fake and you too

Scipio: Yay I'm not fake

Me: you too

Scipio: aww

Manfred: ha stinkin ha now go and wash the plates

Scipio: accio plate!

Me: nice try

Draco: ha ha ha. Loser! You're not sexy enough to do it. Accio plates! (A million plates fall on him and he dies)

Pansy: drakiepoo!

Manfred+me+Scipio: where did she come from?

Manfred: fire (kills her)

Manfred+me+Scipio: Yay she's dead! Victory dance

Scipio: I want an I-pod

Me: sorry I don't have money

Manfred: here's an I-Dagbert

Scipio+me: what's that?

Manfred: an I-Dagbert lets you listen to music, radio, chats to you and drowns all your enemies. Just feed it and give it what it wants.

Dagbert: I never said that you could sell me

Manfred: what ever you're his now

Scipio: mine! Mine! All mine! I paid for you and now you're 100 mine! Holy you're cute!

Me: you're gay

Manfred: ignore him

Dagbert: HELP!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh save me from this gay lord!

Scipio: come back come back you're 100 mine!

Dagbert: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Bumps into wall and dies)

Scipio: oh well, there's other fish in the ocean

Manfred: ah! My face!

Me: the phaaaantom of the opera is heeeeere inside the toilet

Manfred: shut up sht face

Me: don't you dare go calling me sht face, Manfred Ezekiel Bloor

Manfred: how did you know my middle name?

Me: I'm physic

Manfred: yeah right

Scipio: you're cute

Manfred: help me mommeeeeeeeeee

Scipio: wait for me! Can I buy an I-Manfred?

Me: no

Scipio: here's a thousand dollars

Me: ok, he's 100 yours with no perspectives added

Scipio: yessss

Manfred: mommeeeeeeeeee

Zelda: don't you dare go chasing after my mannypoo! (Kills Scipio)

Manfred: save meeeeeeeeeeee from zeldaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Suicides)

Zelda: nooooooooo (dies of too much crying)

Me: oh well. Who cares about a bunch of book characters? They're not even real.

Murtagh: excuse me, but do you know how to get to the book Eragon?

Me: murtaaaaaaaaaaaagh! (Chases after him)

Murtagh: aaaaaaaaah! Brisingr!

Me: muahahaha your magic don't work here

Murtagh: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: muahahahaha oops (bumps into the book Eragon and dies)

Murtagh: Yay! Victory dance victory dance hurrah! (Trips and falls. dies)

That guy from back to the future: ok...where are we?

That scientist from back to the future: I told you that you can't use the machine to go into books

That guy from back to the future: aww. I totally want to meet Lindsay Lohan!

That scientist from back to the future: she's not even a book character...

That guy from back to the future: I know. She's a comic character from snoopy

That scientist from back to the future: ...is there anyone dumber than you?


	2. Chapter 2

Narnia slash Eragon Randomness dialog

Narnia slash Eragon Randomness dialog!

Yes, I know that this doesn't belong in Charlie bone but still, I don't really wanna create another new story for it so yeah, I just stuck it in here

CREDIT GOES TO GINNI this story is 100 made by her, not me

Deep in the wardrobe of some old smelly house in the middle of nowhere...

Roran: Oh Lucy! Where art thou, my boootyfull Lucy??

Eragon: Good god, Roran, you have the most horrible taste ever. I mean, like, Lucy's like, a total like, whore... giggles

Enter Lucy

Lucy: Oh. My. Godddd! To think that I had life size posters of u in my bedroom? I worshipped you, erri!!

Eragon: Well, I guess it just sux 2 b u, doesn't it?

Lucy falls to the ground in tears, crawls into a hole, and buries herself alive...

Roran: NOOOO!! Digs furiously, trying to save Lucy, cuts his finger on a rusty nail and dies of tetanus b/c he forgot 2 get his tetanus shot

Enter White Witch and Aslan

White Witch: oh Eragon... Aslan's attacking me!! Save my boooootyfull white bitchy butt!!

Eragon: like what the like hell was like THAT?? Mounts Aslan and runs over white bitch.

Aslan: thank you, Erri for killing the white bitch. Now follow me, me dearie, to my domain.

Eragon: Fine, like watEVERRRR!!

In a booootyfull gold and sapphire palace...

Enter Aslan, Eragon, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, and murtagh.

Murtagh: this totally suuuuckkkkss compared to hall Heorot.

Eragon: (puts on music) would you like to dance, Mr. Tumnus??

Waltzes around the room, gets close to the fireplace, and throws Mr. Tumnus into the fire pit and watches him burn to death.

Eragon: OMG, like, that was like, so worth it, I never liked that fellow... he, like, never, like, shaved his pubes...

Aslan: Ewwww, errrii...

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver: uhh... dot... dot... dot...

Enter Nausauda

Nausada: Oh, murtagh... my one true love!! Where have you beeennnnnn??

Murtagh: sitting here getting drunk on this yellow liquid...

Aslan: Oh no!! That's my special sex change piss!!

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver: (no comment)

Murtagh becomes a girl.

Nausauda: you know... murtagh... I've got something to confess... I'm LESBIAN!!

Everyone: gasp

Shurikan the dragon steps on the palace. Ashes, ashes... we all die of a dragon foot...


	3. Chapter 3

Narnia slash Eragon Randomness dialog

Narnia slash Eragon slash Thief Lord slash Charlie Bone slash Harry Potter

NOTE: they are on MSN

Lucy: oh my god, I just went to watch the movie harry potter. it's soooooo good!

Nasuada: I know! I mean, Harry's just sooooooooooo cute!

enter Scipio

Scipio: Er...excuse me, I do believe that this is my house?

Lucy: yeah right, this is aslan's palace.

Nasuada: wait a sec...isn't this hall heorot?

Enter Draco

Draco: I'm bringing sexy back, oooh them other boys don't know how to act...

Enter Manfred

Manfred: Get out of my room!

Draco: Who are you? This is the slytherin common room!

Lucy: OMG OMG OMG it's draco! (faints)

Nasuada: er, Lucy, get up.

Scipio: yeah, get up lu. I'm way more smexier than that blondie

Manfred: wait a sec, I"M smexier than either of you!

Lucy: (wakes up) hey, you know, last week I watched this movie that was soooooooo good! It is called Charlie Bone

Manfred: watch Eragon. It's so cool.

enter murtagh

Murtagh: WHAT? ERAGON HAS HIS OWN MOVIE? that's not fair! i'm telling daddy!

lucy+manfred+draco+nasuada: ...MORZAN'S DEAD, DOOFUS!

Murtagh: what? he's dead? WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (dies of sadness)

murtagh leaves chat room

Draco: that got rid of him. Yeah! (sents happy icons to all his contacts)

enters Pansy

Pansy: Drakiepoo! You're here!

Draco: oops, forgot to block her...HELP, SOMEBODY! (logs out)

Draco leaves chat room

Pansy: Can anyone give me his combo?

lucy+nasuada+murtagh+scipio:no

Pansy: I'll give you a hundred gallons

Murtagh: how much is that?

Pansy: well, that's about twenty pounds of gold...

Scipio: sure! his combo is like this: username and his password is idon'tchangemyunderwear (scipio's button turns yellow...he's not going to answer for a loooong time)

Lucy: eeeeew he's perverted

Nasuada: join the I luv harry club!

Lucy: sure!

Manfred: sign me up!

Nasuada: are you gay?

Manfred: no

Pansy: hey, thanks Scip. Here's your a hundred gallons

Pansy leaves chat room

Murtagh: hey, look at this weird button!

Lucy+Nasuada: DON'T CLICK IT!

Manfred: too late...

POOF!

(Murtagh turns into a girl)

Murtagh: Hi, I'm Melonie

Lucy: ...I like you better as Murtagh...

Nasuada: Lucy, be loyal to Harry.

Lucy: why? he don't have six packs like Murtagh did...and he was soooooo cute with that wavy hazel hair...(daydreaming)

Nasuada:...

Manfred: Hey, Lucy and Nasuada?

Lucy+Nasuada: what?

Manfred: You asked me if i'm gay

Nasuada: yes, and?

Manfred: I'm not gay. I'm BI!

Nasuada: oh my gosh...what the beep is going on today?!

Melonie/Murtagh: Lollipops, giggle giggle lollipops

Manfred: Wait for meeeeeeee

Enters Harry Potter

Harry: Hey, did any one see Cho?

Melonie: ooooh you're cute!

Harry: oops, the love potion hadn't worn off yet...

Harry leaves chat room

Melonie: wait for meeee!

melonie leaves chat room

Manfred: waaaaaaaaaaait! darn it...ooh what's this?

Nasuada: DON'T!!

Manfred:...tastes like bubble bath (love potion harry dropped)

Lucy: ooooooh I love your long black hair...sooooooo smexy!

Manfred: AHHHHHH! SAVE ME FROM THIS FUGLY SLT!

Nasuada: oh well...need to do HW now...how am I supposed to know who acted as Eragon? I mean, Eragon is a person! not a movie charactor!

Zelda enters

Zelda: How dare you love my manny? (uses telekinetic to shoot Lucy)

lucy leaves chat room

Manfred: HEEEEEELLLLLP! I WOULD RATHER GO WITH LUCY THAN FACE THIS WITCH!

Zelda: you're all mine mine mine!

Manfred leaves chat room

Zelda leaves chat room

Nasuada enters

Nasuada: hello? anyone? I need help on my homework...

scipio turns active again

Scipio: hi i'm back...cool, what's this?

Nasuada: DON'T...

(scipio presses button)

Scipio: ooooh..I feel weird...eew, why am I dressed in this BOY'S clothes? and why are they black? I LUV PINK! PINK RULES DA WORLD!

Nasuada: eeeeeeew I hate this pink dress. I'm emo! the world is falling apart! I'm dying!! warmed by the blood of my open wrists!! I"M A BOY WEARING A DRESS!

Scipio: let's switch..and why on earth is my name scipio? I'm sabrina!

Nasuada: and why am I nasuada whatever? I am raven!

scipio leaves chat room

nasuada leaves chat room

Enters Draco Malfoy

Draco; hello, anyone there? I need help...hide me...oooooh what's this pretty button?

enters Pansy

Pansy: Drakiepoo!

Draco: press

(draco malfoy switcheroo!)

Draco: I feel queasy...oof! (falls into deep hundred year sleep)

Pansy: Drakipoo are you okay? (kss Draco)

Draco: (wakes up) hi! you're my only love, my true love...

draco leaves chatroom

pansy leaves chatroom

CHATROOM EMAILS!!

Lucy:

Nasuada:

Manfred:

Draco: , and also

Scipio:

Murtagh:

Harry:

Zelda:


	4. Chapter 4

RANDOMNESS

RANDOMNESS!

Random conversations between my two fav characters Charlie Bone slash HP!

NOTES:

To ellajaytorsson

Thanx for the review! And yes, there will be more chapters to this! But there will be a long wait because I'm going to LA so no updates 'till July! And check out my other stories! I 3 reviews!

CURSE OF THE WHAT

Draco: This is coolio!

Manfred: what is coolio...

Draco: This!

Manfred: what?

Draco: This! you see, every person who reads this knows our diolog!

Manfred: WHAT?

Draco: do you need to go to the doctor or something to have your ears checked?

Manfred: NO! i heard you perfectly well

Draco: good. Stop saying what.

Manfred: Hey, if everyone can see what i just said, then they knew that I kept on saying what?

Draco: yes

Manfred: WHAT!

Draco: stop saying what!

Manfred: I just said what because what is the coolest word right now in bloor's academy

Draco: what?

Manfred: what what?

Draco: what what what?

little kid watching this: this is sooooooooooo stupid! Let's go and watch harry potter

other little kid watching this: what?

I'LL NEVER BECOME NICE!

Manfred: Hey draco, i just read the book Harry Potter. It rocks!

Draco: why does he get to have his own book? that's not fair!

Manfred: cause he's nice?

Draco: and i'm not?

Manfred: gee, that's such a hard question! NO!

Draco: I thought you were my friend...

Manfred: I am!

Draco: Then why did you say that i'm not nice?

Manfred: cuz you're not

Draco: Fine! then you're not either!

Manfred: I never said that I'm nice

Draco:...how to be nice...

Manfred: read a how to be nice book if you REALLY want to be nice

Draco: aha! I found that book! rule one...always smile and laugh...easy! I'm going to try it on that little boy there!

the little boy runs along Draco. Draco smiles...when the little boy trips. The little boy cries. Draco laughs. The little boy's mother comes and tells Draco that he is such a mean mean boy.

Draco: Why am I never nice?

Manfred: Read more

Draco: rule two: give things to people. I have lots of things...i'm going to give them to this little girl!

Draco goes to the little girl and gives her somethings. She screams and runs away.

Draco: groans. why am I never nice?

Manfred: What did you give her?

Draco: my only nude picture of harry

Manfred: seriously, Draco, GET A LIFE YOU HOPELESS GIT!

READ MORE DRACO

Manfred: Hey draco, harry potter is really good. you should read it.

Draco: why are you so crazy about harry potter? he's a stupid gryffindor!

Manfred: I mean the book. It's really good

Draco; It's not good! Why does he get to have a book when I don't?

Manfred: I told you lots of times, draco.He's nice and you're not

Draco; whatever...you should read draco malfoy

Manfred: Is that even a book?

Draco: No...but it should be!

Manfred: ok...

Draco: I'll write one!

Onc apon a tim, ther was a hansom smexy princ namd Draco Malfoy. He was hansom and smexy, and all the bootyful gerls luved him. He had purty blond hare and a carming smil. The end.

Draco: I'm done! is it good?

Manfred: give it to me. I'll edit it

Once upon a time, there was a stupid git named Draco Malfoy. He is so stupid that he got starved to death in a grocery store and called my to get my phone number. The end.

Manfred: I'm done

Draco: show me. hey, that is so mean! but i have a question

Manfred: ask away

Draco: what is a phone and what is a grocery store?


	5. Chapter 5

RANDOMNESS

RANDOMNESS!

Chatroom with POTC

Yes, I know this don't belong here but I don't want to make another new story for it.

THIS IS NOT MINE! Made 100 by my BFF Jessi ALL CREDIT FOR THIS ONE GOES TO HER!

A Chatroom With Pirates of the Caribbean

Will: Hey cool!

Elizabeth: Yea, this is really cool!

Jack: What.. What is cool.

Will: This!

Jack: WHAT!?

Elizabeth: Don't you see? We've obviously made an invention that can transport things through the space time continuum that shouldn't be here, we have thus disrupted the string of time, therefore we are now in a chatroom!

Jack + Will: WHAT!!

Will: Did you read that off of a fortune cookie slip?

Elizabeth: ... Maybe

Jack: I'm lost.

Will: That's weird.

Jack: I know! Usually I'm losing people!

Will: giggle no, I meant that it's weird because it sounds as if you're saying "Hi, my name is Lost!"

Jack: glare

Will: HAHA! Hi Lost!

Jack: Oh please, that is sooo third grade!

Elizabeth: Will can be like that.

Will: HI LOST!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: Oh shut it!

(Pintel + Ragetti enter the chatroom)

Will: HAHAHA! YOUR NAME IS LOST!

Pintel: Hey, Will! Stop making fun of Jack or I'll have your guts for garters!

Ragetti: Guts? Garters? Seems to ring a bell..

Will: No thank you, I like my guts right where they are thank you!

Elizabeth: Yea, It's bad enough that I only get to see him once every ten years, now when I DO see he'll be gutless! If you want to steal Will's guts, you'll have to go through me first!!

Jack: I appreciate the offer, but trust me I can handle this. Will, it seems that the one who once did the wanting suddenly wants to be wanted by a different wanting that has never been wanted before. The will of the wanting will take over the will of the world, but fools such as our very own Will That means you, William Turner will be immune to the will of the wanting. Savvy?

Will: What!? You mean... ELIZABETH DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE AND WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! commits suicide

(Will Turner has left the chatroom)

Elizabeth: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? Why did you tell him that I don't like him?

Jack: Actually, I just told him to shut it or I'd shove a fork up his nose. It was obvious to me.

Elizabeth: Oh.

Jack: Well now that you're single...

Elizabeth: UUGGHH.. SCARY THOUGHTS, NOOOO THEY BURN!! I'M COMING WILL! commits suicide

Jack: NOOOO! ELIZABETH! Oh well, plenty of fish in the sea.

Pintel: Ooh, look, Barbossa is coming!

(Barbo--

Jack: What? Barbossa? Crud, I owe him money!

(Jack has left the chatroom)

--ssa has entered the chatroom)

Barbossa: Hey, anyone seen Jack?

Ragetti: I heard he went to Singapore!

Barbossa: grunt Well if you see him tell him that he can run but he can't hide. He owes me money!

(Barbossa has left the chatroom)

Pintel: Well that leaves us.

Ragetti: Sad.

Pintel: This chatroom conversation must be worth one SHINEY penny, since so many famous pirates are speaking in it and all.

Ragetti: tsk tsk tsk! Terrible temptation.

Pintel: If we was any kind of decent we'd remove temptation from harms past.

Ragetti: giggles

Pintel and Ragetti have saved this chat onto their history and printed it out

(Pintel + Ragetti have left the chatroom)


End file.
